¿Esto es amor?
by luzvero.julian
Summary: "Mientras pensaba en Foxy vi que no le quitaba los ojos de encima al nuevo..." Foxy no entiende si ama a Bonnie o (al trasero de) Freddy. xD *No apto para menores* Triángulo amoroso. historia ubicada en una Universidad, personajes basados en Five Night's at Freddy, en la vida como personas reales.


¿Esto es amor? Capitulo 1:La primera vista

FREDDY:

Era de mañana me tenia que apurar ya que tenia que ir a la universidad y era el primer día de clases no sabía que ponerme estaba muy nervioso, era la verdad, mis padres tuvieron la loca idea de mudarnos y tuve que dejar a todos mis amigos y en esta nueva cuidad no conozco a nadie, no se lo que voy hacer y lo peor mi primer día de mudanza y el de la escuela.

Desde mi cuarto se escuchan los gritos de mi madre que me decían que me apurara a bajar para que me diera tiempo de desayunar, abrí mi closet y me puse una playera café con unos jeans negros y me apure a bajar.

Saliendo de mi casa me voltee a ver a la casa de a lado y observé a un pelirrojo salir de esa casa, no les miento me quede en shock cuando lo vi y se fue a la dirección que yo iba y eso me puso algo feliz aunque no entendía el porque me ponía feliz. En la parada del autobús estaba a su lado tenía muchas ganas de hablarle y cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo pero en ese justo momento llego el autobús, subí después de el, y no les miento tiene un trasero muy bueno, me senté atrás de el para que no pensara que lo estaba siguiendo o algo por el estilo.

Foxy:

Salí de mi casa y me fui directo a la parada de autobús y alado mío esta un chico la verdad es muy lindo, lo malo que el autobús llego cuando le quería hablar pero también fue bueno ya que no de que hablar con el, pero en fin el se sentó atrás de mi, al parecer vamos en la misma escuela pero estoy seguro que el es nuevo.

Bajando del autobús

Perspectiva de Foxy:  
En el salón Bonnie me estaba picando los cachetes, eso realmente me molestaba  
-Bonnie deja de picarme los cachetes, no me gusta- me quejé  
\- ¿qué prefieres? ¿Los cachetes o la panza?- dijo Bonnie  
En verdad lo odio cuando me dice eso, pero a la vez lo quiero mucho, solo que no se lo puedo decir. Mientras hablábamos un chavo entró en el salón con el director, era el mismo que estaba a lado mío en el autobús.  
-buenos días jóvenes, les presento a su nuevo compañero- nos mencionó el director  
-hola mi nombre es Freddy y soy nuevo en la Cuidad-  
No lo podía creer, se sentó adelante mío y no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, ese sentimiento no era casualidad.

Perspectiva de Bonnie:  
Llegué al salón feliz ya que vería a Foxy después de un largo tiempo; la verdad he llegado a amarlo y no de una manera fraternal, para mí es la persona más especial que he conocido. No voy a esperar más, se lo pienso decir.  
Cuando Foxy llegó, se sentó a lado mío y le empecé a picar los cachetes, me encanta su cara, me da ternura; todo de él me encanta y simplemente no lo puedo evitar, mientras pensaba en Foxy vi que no le quitaba los ojos de encima al nuevo, eso me hizo sentir extraño.

Perspectiva de Freddy  
Bajando del autobús me fui directo a la oficina del director ya que nunca me dijeron en qué salón me colocaron. Después el director me llevó a mi salón asignado; cuando entré lo primero que vi fué a él, el mismo chico pelirrojo; el maestro me pidió sentarme frente a él. Que casualidad.  
Tocaron el timbre, era hora del recreo y yo me quedaría solo, cuando estaba apunto de levantarme sentí una mano en mi hombro, me llevé una sorpresa al ver que era del pelirrojo.  
-oye tu nombre es Freddy ¿verdad?-me preguntó  
-Aaah s-si-  
-bueno eeh como eres nuevo, no sé, me preguntaba si querías, ya sabes, desayunar conmigo y mis amigos, claro si quieres compañía- no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando  
-s-si-  
-ok, soy Foxy y él es Bonnie-se presentó  
-hola- dijo Bonnie

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería y Foxy me pregunto -oye Freddy trajiste algo que comer o vas a comprar?-  
me acorde que no lo tenia -aaa mierda se me olvido- le respondí

De nuevo me pregunto -bueno y tienes dinero?-  
-si- estaba aliviado por tener con que comer  
Foxy me miro y me dijo -entonces acompáñame a comprar-  
Fuimos ala cafetería y no hay mucho donde elegir pero tengo mucha hambre los había comprado pizza y la verdad se veía muy deliciosa, así que decidí comprar una en la mesa Foxy se sentó enfrente de mi y no podía evitar verle ese maldito tenía al rededor de su boca pizza y tenía muchas ganas de limpiarlo pero con mi propia boca, no espera en que mierda estoy pensando, Foxy es un hombre y no me puede gustar pero es muy lindo, aaa no pienses en eso

Bonnie me toco el hombro y me dijo con un tono suave -oye Freddy, amigo ¿estás bien?-

En ese momento no le entendí a que se referia - Aa ¿que?-

Desvió la mirada -nada olvídalo-

Perspectiva de Bonnie:

Me senté en una mesa de la cafetería mientras esperaba a mi lindo Foxy y al otro. Cuando Foxy empezó a comer se manchó de comida en toda la cara y como siempre lo quería limpiar pero no lo hago porque no quiero que sea muy obvio mire a Freddy no lo podía creer esta mirando a Foxy y su cara parecía de estupido jajja pero no me gusta que nadie vea así a Foxy solo yo.

Le toque el hombre y le dije -oye Freddy, amigo ¿estás bien?-

Al parecer Freddy no me entendió la pregunta y solo me contesto -Aa ¿que?-

No puedo creerlo tal vez sea un caso perdido -nada olvídalo-De la nada vino Puppet con chica

Chica todo emocionada nos dijo -oigan ¿tiene planes para esta noche?-

Foxy: -no, porque?

Puppet: -quién es el?- parecía algo confundido al verlo con nosotros

Foxy: -Aa el es Freddy-

Freddy: -hola-

Chica no le tomo importancia y continuo hablando -queremos invitarlos a una pequeña reunión en la casa de marioneta -

Y ahora porque tan rápido quieren una reunión -y a que hora?-

Puppet solo me miro fijamente -Pss como a las cuatro – siento que esos tipos traman algo

Paso el día entero y fue tan aburrido pero bueno no importa


End file.
